Out of Time Yet We Have Utterly Too Much of It
by Top Magician Fran
Summary: Rachel Berry is destined to be the greatest star in Broadway history, but only after she gets a visit from a strange man with his even stranger blue box. Now she's on the adventure of a life time with her new fabulous Time Lord friend, Kurt Hummel.


**_A/N: _Hello everyone, this is just the beginning of a fic I have completely not planned which is a bit exciting haha. I hope you guys don't mind my horrible unbetaness. I hope you find part of it funny and others sad. I want this to be an adventure sticking true to both DW and Glee. I love comments and reviews so don't forget about those ok? haha**

* * *

><p><em>Opening night of a small off off off Broadway play, the make it break it moment where the future of the show is on the line, the absolutely no room for mistakes… why does it always seem like tragedy lives for these moments? On these very important nights that can change your life forever?<em>

"I refuse… Finn…I just can't." Rachel says as she throws some random possessions of hers into a bag. "I can't go out there… this whole show is a disaster!"

Finn, her on again off again boyfriend and full time manager, simply stands back and out of Rachel's way, years of experience have taught him to not to say or do anything least he get a full blast of Rachel's wrath.

"I mean, my… and it pains me to call them this… co-stars show up late every night for practice and OPENING NIGHT! Yet fate and that bastard of a director find it necessary to cut out my one solo for the sake of Jeannette McDonald!" Oh yes, this was a big problem, Rachel never swears.

Finn continues his wallpaper routine and lets she rage against the universe. People don't give him nearly enough credit, he knows more than anyone else Rachel's diva qualities and how terrifying they can get. He has the scars to prove it.

"It's not fair! I work harder than anyone! I practice and practice and rehears and cry and bleed for my career and what does it get me!" She collapses down on the floor with a dramatic, yet not entirely undeserved, cry.

Yep, there's his cue to enter, "Rachel… come on… I know how hard you worked for this. I tried to convince him not to cut the solo but…" Finn was cut off by a death glare so cold a polar bear would shiver. Maybe he didn't read the weather correctly because Hurricane Rachel is still blowing.

"Oh yes, well good job!" she stands again and holds her glare on him, "Just look at me Finn… I was supposed to be a star. Now look at me! At us! Five years Finn! FIVE!" She makes a wild gesture around her, very, small dressing room. The faded wallpaper, the water stains, the chipping paint of the barely held together theater, this is not where she saw herself back in high school, this is not where she wanted to end up.

Finn dropped his head, he missed the simpler times. Back when they first moved out to New York to follow Rachel's dream of stardom, the possibilities seemed endless. Unfortunately the only thing that were endless were the rejections, each one seemed to tear her down bit by bit.

"I thought this was my chance… that maybe… just maybe things ere looking up. I get a part in an original trial musical, with promises that if it succeeded it might eventually get me on a Broadway stage. I worked so hard Finn!" Tears were falling down her face now, the sheer hopelessness of denial was defeating her.

"I know, but you can't just leave Rachel. I mean, yeah they screwed you over but maybe they'll put the song back in if the show doesn't do well? You know how these things change all the time." Finn said this cautiously, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder, though she still refused to look at him.

"Don't you get it Finn?" her voice was smaller now, less anger more sadness. "These kind of shows don't get second chances, the script is tripe, the songs are lame ducks, and the actors without passion." She turned her head back to face him, "That solo was going to be my ticket out… someone would have seen it, heard it and then they would rush back stage and beg me to work with them on a better play. And so on and so on until I was recognized as someone viable enough to cast in a **real** show."

The room was quiet, for a while the only sounds heard came from the creaky rusted pipes that ran over head in and in the wall. Faint murmurs from the rag tag group of stage hands could be made out a nit further down the hall.

"I'm giving up… New York wins." Rachel could see the shock in Finn's eyes. She wasn't heartless, she knows she's not easy to work with, and that she can be a bitch and a half when things don't go her way. She knows how hard Finn has had to work to support them and her silly dream of stardom. Was it selfish to give up now? After five years of struggling?

"Rache, come on you don't mean that. I mean, you can make it." She puts a finger to his lips to quiet him and gives him a sad smile.

"Finn, I know I'm talented. That was never a question in my mind." She lowers her finger and gives a shaky breath, "But all this… this pain and squallier and…shit!" the brief flare of anger returns to her voice as she throws her arms down, "Wouldn't it be easier to move back to Ohio and settle down? Just make a quiet life for ourselves and get on with our lives?"

_Tragedy, denial, pain, rejection, hopeless endeavors, like a black hole can suck in and crush even the brightest of stars. Sometimes when the world beats you down too much you; just can't stand back up. That's show biz, that's life…_

"I'm not letting you give up!" Finn shocks himself at how strong his voice comes out, and apparently so is Rachel. "We have worked way too hard for you to quit! Damn it Rachel, how can you say these things? What happened to all that passion you claim to have? Five years? What's five years? Rachel if it takes a thousand years to make you a star I'll wait, but you just can't give up!"

For the first time in many many years, Rachel is absolutely speechless. Some people might jokingly call it a miracle.

_And sometimes one miracle, no matter how small, can lead to so much more… Sometimes hope can come back in the strangest most unbelievable way._

"How right you are!" A soft melodic voice cuts through the tension in the room and causes both of them to jump and face the door. A thin man with a sly smile, perfectly styled hair and porcelain skin stands there and gives them a small wave. "Hello!"

"Ummmm hi there…" Finn says a bit taken back, not hiding his confusion at all from his face. "Can we help you maybe?"

"Perhaps but that's not what I'm here for at the moment! I'm here to help you!" the strange man, whose eyes look far too old for his young face, strolls quickly to Rachel's side and takes her hands in his.

Normally Finn might have taken offense to some strange guy being so casual with Rachel in front of him, but after taking in the fully effect of the guy's clothes, he can safely say he isn't batting for the same team. A fedora with a large quail feather, a checkered bow tie with matching vest, jeans way too tight for the heat, this weirdo is _fabulous._

"Oh wait… first I always forget to make sure I have the right person." He laughs at himself and gives a playful knock to the side of his skull, "You are Rachel Hudson right? Or is it still Rachel Berry? Goodness my mind is a jumble right now, too many dates and names up here sometimes." He gestures with his eyes towards the top of his head again.

"I ummm no…I mean yes I am Rachel Berry…and who are you?" Rachel seems just as confused as Finn at the moment, one moment she's have an existential crisis about the meaning of her life and what the price of fame is, the next an odd fellow in a funny hat is talking too fast at her and making precious little sense.

"Oh!" he steps back and looks appalled at himself, "How rude, I need to work on that! Sorry I'm still a bit new, my heads still a bit out of sorts." He rolls his eyes and gives a small awkward laugh, which seems to be trying to sound droll. "I'm the Doctor, and you Ms. Berry are coming with me!"

"The Doctor? Doctor who?" Rachel asks with some confusion, ok, a lot of confusion.

"No time to explain! Come along Berry!" The Doctor grins, it is perhaps the most exicted face either Rachel or Finn has ever seen.

And just like that, before anyone could protest, the Doctor grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hallway, with poor Finn left to chase after them.

"Where are we going?" Rachel nearly shrieked, the indignity of the situation catching up to her after a few seconds of running.

"Anywhere and Everywhere Berry! The universe is big, time is forever, and!" He spun around and fixed a loose strand of hair that had fallen onto his face, "This is how we'll get there!"

A blue box, a big blue box, a blue box with the words 'Police Box' written on top. Why was this loon showing her this box?

"Yes…well as nice as this… thing is." She took a cautious step back, "I really have no idea what you're talking about Mr…. Doctor?"

The man looked taken back, shocked even, "Thing? This thing? Oh no no no Rachel Berry this is no ordinary _Thing!_" He placed a hand on its wooden door, "This is my ship!"

Never before had Rachel wanted her cell phone more than she did now, who do you call to remove wacko's in strange hats? "I see… that's so interesting…FINN!" she yelled behind her and the lanky man skidded from around the corner and to her side.

"This guy is fast." He panted and sat down on the floor to catch his breath, missing the urgent panicked glare he was getting from his girlfriend. "How do you run so fast… nice box." He gestured vaguely at in its direction.

"Not just a box, this is called the TARDIS." The Doctor gave it Vanna White style motion, like he just revealed they won a brand new car.

"That's a terrible name." Rachel said a bit hostile, "And listen here you plumed loon! I will not be man handled this way again!" her confidence suddenly returning with Finn by her side. "Now kindly leave me alone, stop this insane rambling, and let me go back to wallow in the fact that this night is a complete disaster and will go down in history as the single worst night of my life."

The two men stared at her but the Doctor seemed more smugly amused, "Oh my dear Rachel Berry, I can very safely say that this is in fact the best night of your life. This is the night you leave this dingy hole in the wall theater and see the wonders of time and space."

With a snap of the Doctor's fingers the wooden doors opened, and goodness he loved doing that, and a strange warm glow poured from the box. A sound, like a machine breathing could be heard from inside, Finn from his seated position stared silently past the sudden radiating light and into the box.

"Woah!" he stood up instantly and ran inside, which Rachel noted seemed impossible from the apparent size of the box.

"Finn! Get out of there! Who knows what he's got in there…Finn?" she called out, surprised when there was a faint echo to her voice, "Finn…" she stepped forward and peered into the box before promptly removing her head. Her eyes widened with shock.

"This is… impossible…" She ran around the outside of the box, touching all it's sides then stuck her head back in then out, then in a third time before out once more to stare at the Doctor who only gave her a smug little wave.

"But its…" She was speechless, again another miracle.

A large hand form the inside grabbed her should and pulled her in, "Rachel look at this place!" Finn voice was full of childlike wonder as he stepped back to take let her take in the fully effect of the interior.

Metal staircases and platforms shooting out and up and down into different rooms and levels that were entirely impossible to fit in the 10x5 box on the outside. In the center of the main room was a large glass cylinder, surrounded by a control console, which looked more like a kid had found any and all stray objects and glued them together into a mess of levers and buttons and… a horn?

Neither of the stunned couple noticed the Doctor walk in behind them and close the doors, "Fabulous isn't it? A bit over the top but I still haven't decided what setting to settle on so I just left it the same way my predecessor did."

Rachel unsurprisingly found her voice first, spinning on her heel to face him, "Explain…NOW! How is this possible? I saw the box, it's not this big! Is it mirrors? Or or or a gas leak making me see things? Because this is insane. Its… Its…. Its…"

"Bigger on the inside!" Finn laughed, his head swiveled around the room before he ran up to the console, fighting the urge to press and pull everything insight.

"Yes it is, and I'm glad you said that Finn! I love when they say that." The Doctor walked past Rachel to join him, leaving the poor girl to stand there with more questions than she had ever had before.

"Right, now a few things you should know." He clapped his hands together and looked pleased. "We are about to embark, do not comment on my driving, and yes it makes that sound all the time, so no complaining."

The Doctor fines it best to start simple with newbies, best not to scare them away at first.

"Second, this TARDIS can take us anywhere in the entire universe, and I mean anywhere, also anywhen!...I mean… any time." He laughs at himself with that same forced droll laughter.

"Like…a time machine?" Finn ventures to ask.

"Exactly! Oh! I didn't say yet… TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, this lady and gentleman is you ticket to the stars." The Doctor looks like he's waiting for praise, and is only slightly disappointed when he only receives two blank stares.

"Ok… wait… I think we should clear something up." Rachel says finally, "You… are some weird time traveler, who, just randomly decided to grab me and my boyfriend and take us god knows where because…" She gestured for him to fill in the balnks.

"Ah! How rude of me again! Sorry I'm trying to break all these bad habits my predecessors had." He slaps himself in the head, "I never do anything without a reason…well… not entirely true, but believe me this is on purpose!"

He messes with some odd levers and buttons as he talks, never stopping to look the girl in the eye, much to her annoyance.

"You Miss Berry are destined to be one of the greatest Broadway Actresses in history. Just as you are about to quit show biz something amazing happens to you that changes how you see your career forever and makes you a star." He gives an amused laugh, like he knows some type of inside joke Finn and Rachel are not privy to.

"As flattering and true as that is… what happens to make me a star?" Rachel can't help but ask, her excitement growing as she allows herself to be swept up in the energy the Doctor exudes.

"I thought it was obvious…I happen!" he runs around the console adjusting more levers, sometimes having to use his feet to work them. "Well I assume I happen… that's what your autobiography says at least… well not exactly but you seem to hint at it."

"I'm confused." Finn says unabashed, and Rachel can't blame him since she's only pretending to understand half of what the man is saying.

"It's simple my dear Finn. I, in all my greatness, help create the inspiration that launches Rachel Berry from small time actress too the furthest reaches of success!" He clasped her shoulder. "Apparently I take a much keener interest in art than my predecessors as well."

"You are mad, mental, crazy, bonkers, and a lot of other words for insane than I can think of at the moment… but at the moment I don't care." Rachel sounds more firm than she thought she could at the moment.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow and waits for her to continue, he even stops fiddling with the damn console.

"I'd do anything to get out of this god forsaken play, and if I haven't gone completely off the deep end, this seems like the start of something really really good for me…" Rachel is cut off by the Doctor who simply laughs again.

"Who said you get out of this play? This is a time machine… I can get you back to your dressing room ten minutes ago if I wanted." He rolls his eyes, "No I said I inspire you to become a star. This is still the play that gets you famous."

"But… it's horrible and I don't have a solo. How can this be my break out performance?" The hint of anger in her voice makes Finn step back just in case things start to get ugly.

"Listen, I'm not going to lie… this show is worse than the April 14th 1865 production of 'Our American Cousin', but it is the first place you are recognized for your talent. Of course this is after a long series of eye opening adventures that go beyond your comprehension." He seems to ponder what he said for a second, "At the moment at least. But we've wasted too much time talking and haven't spent enough time letting me show off!"

"Ok… for the sake of my career, I'll let you show me something amazing… but I have one condition." She looks into the Doctor's eyes, a strangely serious tone in her voice. "I am not calling you the Doctor this, that's not a name. I demand a normal name to call you."

"Wow… I offer to change your life forever and before we even see our first planet, or famous historical figure you start calling the shots… history got you right. You are a bossy know it all." He mutters the last part already back to making the final adjustments to the console. "If it bothers you that much…just call me… John Smith."

"That makes you sound like the victim on some crime show." Finn comments from one of the seats off to the side of the console.

"I agree… that name is utterly without imagination, and I refuse to travel with someone so uninspired." Rachel gives the Doctor a smug little smile that makes him both want to smack her and laugh at the same time.

"Fine…" he throws up his hands, clearly wanting to get on with the show, "I'll pick a name at random…" He taps on a monitor hanging above the controls and pushes a button that makes names filter on the screen at high speed, "This is a random name generator, I'm lucky and the old girl has never let me down before, so let's pick me a new name."

The letters scroll through at an unreadable speed, and all three of them unconsciously hold their breath to find out what it lands on. The don't wait long however as soon a name flashes in bold white lettering on the screen.

"Hmm Kurt… Kurt Hummel. Not the worst name in the universe, that still belongs to Gretchen von Mc WeinerSlave of Findoracalous VII…and let I'm just going to say it… she's a bitch." The Doctor Kurt sighs and turns to his two new companions, "I trust this name is fine? Yes?"

"Perfect!" Finn smiles.

"I've heard better… but I like it." Rachel gives him a an expected look that he takes s the all clear.

"Right! So begins the adventures of Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson…and Kurt Hummel. Here we go!" he pulls one final lever and the entire ship seems to lurch forward and backwards and twist all around, forcing Rachel to hold on to the nearest available railing.

_Little did the three of them know that this predestined meeting would forever change the universe. That the implications reached far further than they could understand at the moment. _

From the outside the blue box seemed to fade way, disappearing into nothingness, the light above the box flashing as the whirring and groaning sound of the universe echo through the tiny creaky hallways of the back stage area.

From down the hall stood a short man with perfectly gelled hair and a smile on his face, watched the TARDIS dematerialize in front of him. Adjusting his tie he gave a little wave to the unaware travelers and winked. "Have fun Kurt…I'll be seeing you very soon."

* * *

><p>AN: **Ok so I love Doctor Who and I love Glee so I finally did story combining my fav fandoms. Please leave comments and reviews. I love them dearly. Also please keep in mind I wrote the later half of this a bit tipsy and it's very unbetaed haha.**


End file.
